Mistakes will happen
by Jetpack152
Summary: Mario and some character get into some crazy stuff, thats funny or just plain stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes will happen

written by GreatAL31

This is not really a story, but it will have Mario do funny things or stupid things with other characters, like Luigi, yoshi, Link and some others, this is my first story, and no flames, and I do not own the Nintendo characters, so enjoy the story.

chapter 1

wrong Princess

Mario had just arrived at mushroom kingdom, after saving the Princess from Bowser, Mario was carrying the Princess to her castle.

Mario: Peach were almost at your castle.

Zelda: This is not my castle, and its Zelda not Peach!

Mario: whatever you say Peach!

Zelda: my name is not Peach!, and put me down!

Mario: no, not until we get to your castle.

Zelda talking to herself ( oh my gosh this Mario guy thinks I'm Peach, he must be drunk!)

Mario and Zelda arrived at the castle and both went inside, inside the castle Mario called everyone to them about the good news.

Mario: everybody I rescued the Princess!

3 Toads and Toadsworth ran downstairs to see Mario and the Princess.

Red Toad: good job Mario!

Green Toad: hey wait a second this is not Peach!

Blue Toad: your right!

Toadsworth: what!!, you got the wrong princess!

Mario: what are you talking about? (just to let readers i made Mario drunk in this story, but anyways back to the story)

Red Toad: this is Zelda, not Peach!

Mario looked at Zelda for a second to get a better look at her, she is wearing a pink dress, but her hair and face are different.

Mario: oh crap you are right!

Zelda: I tried telling this guy I'm not peach, but he would not listen, even though he did save me from Bowser.

Blue Toad: great now Mario has to go find Peach again!

Mario: well I did save her.

Zelda: yeah but you got the wrong princess.

Mario took a step closer to Zelda, Mario was getting ready to kiss Zelda on the lips, but before Mario could, Zelda gave Mario a big SLAP in the face! (SMACK!!)

Zelda: I will never kiss you!, you drunk plumber! Zelda ran out of the castle mad!

Luigi and the Boo

Its 2:00 AM at Luigi's Mansion, Luigi could not sleep, so he went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

Luigi: I need something to eat, maybe a ham sandwich will get me back to sleep.

Luigi took out some bread and ham, 3 mins later he finished his sandwich, he took 2 bites out of his sandwich, but before Luigi took his third bite, a boo appeared infront of Luigi.

Luigi: a ghost! ( Luigi was shaking like crazy)

Boo: dude i just need a jar.

Luigi: what a jar to put of over my head!

Boo: no, i just need a ( Boo was interrupted by Luigi)

Luigi: stay back! ( Luigi moved 2 feet away from the Boo)

Boo went closer to Luigi,

Boo: please I just need a jar of (Luigi interrupted Boo)

Luigi: Ahhhhhhhhhh!, please just go away!, Luigi ran back to his room, back in the kitchen The Boo was confused.

Boo: I only wanted a jar of peanut butter.

well thats it for chapter 1, i will make 2 more chapters, and don't forget to post a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes will happen.

Hey everyone I'm back. I'm sorry that I have not written in awhile, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Wario's bad day

It was a nice morning, and wario just woke up from his sleep. Wario decided to go have breakfeast.

Wario: I need to eat something.

Wario went to his kitchen to find some food, but when Wario went to his kitchen he found mice all over his kitchen.

Wario: oh my gosh there are mice in my kitchen!!

Wario grabbed a pan and starting hitting the mice.

Wario: take this! and take that!

The mice were beginning to run out of the kitchen room, but Wario started chasing them.

Wario: I'm not done with you!

Wario kept chasing the mice around the kitchen, but one of the mice jumped on his stove, Wario went for the mice on the stove.

Wario: I'm gonna get you!

Wario ran toward the mice on the stove, the mice jumped off the stove and on to the floor, but Wario missed and crashed into his stove, and turned on the stove by mistake.

Wario: that stupid mice I'm going to get him!

Wario: I smell something, it smells like burned beef.

Wario did not realize he was on top of oven and it was on, Wario than looked where he was at, he looked and he was on the stove, on fire!

Wario: ahhhh! I'm on fire!!

Wario ran to his sink to splash water on his face and his body.

Wario: I need a vacation..

Well that's it with chapter 2, I'm sorry it was short, if anybody would like to give ideas for the last chapter, just send a review, I will put more on the last chapter. GreayAl31


	3. Chapter 3

jetPack34 here. just want to let readers know. that I will do one last chapter after this 1. so if you got a idea you want me to put up in the last chapter, just reply back.

Mistakes will happen.

Chapter 3

Out of money.

At the Wario bros house. Wario and Waluigi were sitting on the couch having a talk.

Waluigi: So bro how's the Ware ware business going?

Wario: its going great, I could not ask for a better a business!

Waluigi: I'm guessing you get a big check every week.

Wario: yup its great. and I never had a problem with my company.

just then the phone began to ring. Wario picked it up to answer it.

Wario: hello.

Harry: hi, Is this Wario I'm speaking too?

Wario: yes.

Harry: Wario my name is Harry from Giant Biz. I'm calling you because I have not received your past 2 months payments from your company.

Wario: What!? I but paid those payments last month and the month before!

Harry: well it shows here on my computer you have not paid them. and you owe me 11 thousand dollars.

Wario: 11 thousand!! I don't have that much money.

Harry: if you do not pay me the 11 thousand in 24 hours you owe me. then I have no choice but to call the IRS.

Wario: there has to be a mistake.

Harry: Giant Biz never makes mistakes!

Wario: Giant Biz you Suck!!

Wario slamed the phone down. then faced Waluigi.

Waluigi: what happened?

Wario: Giant Biz says I owe them 11 thousand dollars, and if I do not pay them tomorrow. they will call the IRS.

Waluigi: did you pay the lease for your business.

Wario: yes I did, and I do remember I put them in the mail.

Waluigi: so what are we going to do?

Wario: I say rob a bank.

Waluigi: are out of your mind fatman!, if you do that then you will be behind bars for a long time.

Wario: don't call me fatman! by the way do you got a idea bro?

Waluigi: yes I do. we should go to liquor store and each of us buy 20 scratch off tickets.

Wario: well let go!

Wario and Waluigi ran towards the nearest liquor store. 10 mins later at the liquor store. Wario and Waluigi were getting ready to pay for the scratch off tickets.

Clerk: how I can help you 2?

Wario: I like to buy 40 scratch off tickets for me and my bro.

Clerk: ok sir that will 62 dollars.

Wario: here you go sir.

Clerk: thank you, good luck at winning.

Wario and Waluigi ran back home. at wario's house, Wario and Waluigi were sitting on the couch.

Wario: lets get rich!

Waluigi: good luck.

Wario scratched the first 19 tickets, but he had no no luck. however Wario did win 150 dollars.

Waluigi scratched his first 19 tickets, however he did win 400 dollars,but that was not enough to pay the lease off.

Waluigi looked at his bro.

Waluigi: any luck bro?

Wario: no luck on the first 19 tickets, but I did win 150 dollars. how about you.

Waluigi: about the same as you, but I did win 400 dollars.

Wario: well I'm going to scratch my last ticket.

Waluigi: same here. good luck to both of us bro!

Wario scratched his last ticket, when he did it showed he won nothing.

Wario: dang it!!

Waluigi scratched his last ticket, when he did it showed that he won 21 thousand dollars.

Waluigi: I won 21 thousand dollars!!

Wario: great now we can pay the lease.

Wario and Waluigi spent the rest of the night partying. the next morning at Giant Biz office. Wario and Waluigi were in the office with Harry.

Harry: so do you have the 11 thousand dollars?

Wario yes we do.

just then Harry's phone began to ring. after about 10 mins on the phone, he hung up and faced Wario and Waluigi.

Harry: I just got a call from 1 of men. it turns out that 1 of my guys made a mistake. so you two are fine.

Wario and Waluigi: sweet!

Harry: however you do owe me for this month's payment.

Wario: how much do I owe you?

Harry: you owe me 10 thousand.

Wario and Waluigi: what!? but we just have 10 extra thousand dollars for the winnings last night!

Harry: well now you can pay it off.

Wario: all that money we won gone.

Waluigi: you said it.

well thats it for chapter 3. sorry I did not put up more, I will put 2 more in the final chapter. don't forget to send a review.

written by jetPack34


End file.
